Optical communication systems are used to transmit and/or receive optical signals. Usually, the optical signals are transmitted via optical cables. In a transceivers configuration, the systems are provided with at least one optical transmitter configured to send optical signals derived from electrical signals and at least one optical receiver configured to receive optical signals which are transformed into electrical signals.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,500 B2 discloses an optical communication system in which multiple parallel optical communications modules are mid-plane mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) motherboard. Each module is connected to an optical fiber ribbon cable. The modules are configured to provide an angular coupling of the ribbon cable to the module. The module configurations aims at leaving a significant amount of space between a module and the one behind it for the purpose of providing room for the ribbon cable to exit the module without the cable being bent beyond its minimum bend radius. This feature allows the module mounting density on the motherboard PCB to be very high and allows the modules to be mounted closer to their respective hub ICs (Integrated Circuit), which increases mounting density and allows the modules to be mounted closer to their respective hub ICs. The end portion of the ribbon cable is fixed to a connector module which in turn is mounted on top of an optics system. Such module assembly is provided on a connector assembly by which the system can be mounted on the motherboard PCB.